


mistakes

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles staggers into Derek’s abandoned loft, the echoes of the past ringing clearly in his ears. Boyd’s already there, arms wrapped around his broad chest, standing in front of the tall windows. He hasn’t been waiting for too long, but at the sight of his boyfriend, banged up and bruised, blood staining his shirt, arm holding his stomach, he rushes forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has a brief moment of consciousness and clarity during the possession by Void.
> 
> written for stoyd week 2.0 day 3: cry me a river

Stiles staggers into Derek’s abandoned loft, the echoes of the past ringing clearly in his ears. Boyd’s already there, arms wrapped around his broad chest, standing in front of the tall windows. He hasn’t been waiting for too long, but at the sight of his boyfriend, banged up and bruised, blood staining his shirt, arm holding his stomach, he rushes forward.

“Don’t,” Stiles says, throwing his arm out as if the motion could stop a two hundred pound werewolf, and Boyd stops where he stands, hurt and concerned. He stands there for a moment, trying to decide the best way to approach Stiles.

Boyd takes one slow step forward, but Stiles retreats back hastily, leaving far too much distance between them for Boyd’s comfort. He needs to go to Stiles, needs to make sure he’s okay, because right now he looks haunted and terrified, his whiskey brown eyes flat, dark circles under his eyes. He takes a slow, steadying breath.

“What happened?” he asks quietly, eyes locked with Stiles, his chest tight with unease.

Lightning strikes near the towering windows, sending glittering light raining over Stiles’ pale features, his cheekbones gaunt and severe, clothes falling off his lanky form, and Boyd hates himself for even thinking it, but this doesn’t even feel like _his_ Stiles.

“I can’t-“ Stiles starts, breaking off as the companion crack of thunder rips through the quiet, open loft jolting him, his free hand going to his throat, heartrate increasingly erratic. He starts pacing and Boyd notices a slight limp.

“Stiles, babe, just talk to me,” Boyd pleads. He doesn’t dare move though, too afraid he will spook his boyfriend into leaving before he can explain himself.

Stiles stops mid-step, hangs his head in his hands. “Fuck,“ he says on a sob. “I – I killed them, Vernon. I killed them and I-“ he breaks off, turning his watery eyes on Boyd, begging for understanding, forgiveness. “I can’t do this anymore. I have to go.”

The biggest mistake of Boyd’s life is not going after him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
